Mayhap
by Mage of the Heart
Summary: Poem fiction. Beka and Rosto wonder... first poem fic. Read and Review. x


_**Beka…**_

When the Rats have stopped for breath,

And the Dogs are all that's left,

Will you care for me as you say?

Or are your feelings yesterday?

Have your arms, once oh so warm,

Let go of me amongst this swarm,

Your kiss so sweet, to leave me so,

Yet when the time comes, will you go?

Am I just another mot upon the pile?

Or a lover who might be worth your while?

Will you leave your crooked world,

Be into an honest days work hurled?

Or will you see amongst your girls,

That I am not the prettiest of pearls?

I am not a beauty, with hair so soft and clean,

I am not the holder of peaches of which men dream,

I do not sigh at flowers,

Or weep like Aprils showers,

There is nothing to this puppy,

But a like for being mucky.

I will never leave my work so as to make you seem respected,

And if that is your way, then I suppose that as expected,

I shall never wake to find you, gazing at my face,

Or watch you as you walk to me with un-deciphered grace.

Will you be there for me when life runs wild?

Will you run out when I am with child?

Can I trust a Rat to tell me true?

Do you want me, to be, with you?

****

**_Rosto…_**

My dearest, sweetest puppy,

With your eyes so beautiful,

Could you ever yet consider me,

As more than an eyeful?

Am I merely the man who sits across from you?

The man who watches you eat and flirts meaninglessly?

Or can you see as I do,

That you mean more than that, to me?

You may come to arrest me with your baton to my head,

You may even have to bind my hands one day along the way,

Yet do you not remember, all those things that we have said?

And perhaps this is not the day,

Perhaps today is meant for other things…

Mayhap these things would become clearer,

Were I to offer you diamond rings?

Could you not consider, poor Rat as I may be,

That maybe…

Just maybe…

There is more than that to me?

Can you not see my longing as I watch you day by day,

Unsure of how to act with you,

Unsure of what to say.

Now what is it that I must do,

For lonely as I am,

I cannot settle for less than you,

My thoughts are all a sham.

Consider this dear puppy, that if we weren't meant to be,

Why you have not marched me down to court with head held high?

Are you ashamed to know me?

Because I cannot tell a lie,

It would not be unexpected and as sad as it may seem,

It might even be less painful,

Than looking on a dream….

__

__

_**Beka…**_

Do you mean it when you tell me,

That I am for what you wish?

Or am I yet another mot,

Resistant to your kiss?

Is there reason to believe that you,

A cheating, thieving rat,

Could ever be to me so true,

As to tell me that?

Is there a word that I must speak,

To see the truth behind your own,

Or must I carry on to seek,

And risk being alone?

Do you pretend that I am there,

When you lie awake at night?

Do you speak out to the air?

Because, I do, you're right.

There are things that you mistake me for,

Some things that you don't know,

I am not some lowlife whore,

Who would expect you to go.

If this be true, as I would like,

I cannot bear that you just might,

Leave me alone... alone tonight…

_**Rosto…**_

Dear Puppy you should trust me,

Because crook as I sure am,

I am not the kind of Rat,

To scare away a lamb.

If I open up my arms,

Will you even come to see.

That while avoiding the worlds harms,

You could be everything to me?

If I knocked upon your door one night,

And offered you my love,

Would you yelp with such a fright,

As to deny me with a shove?

Is there a chance that someday,

In your busy scattered work,

You might come to see my way,

And perhaps ignore my quirks?

I may not chance to say it,

But inside you know it's true,

If a mot were to in my lap sit,

Then I would wish it to be you…

__

__

_**Beka…**_

And if I do admit it,

That down somewhere deep inside,

I like the way our hands fit

And your arms are open wide,

Then what might you chance to say?

Would you leave me lonely,

As you finally got your way?

Or would you stay with me,

For always…

And a day…?

Mayhap that I do like you,

And I tingle at your touch,

Mayhap I like to kiss you,

And I tremble for one touch.

Alright it's true your charming,

And although you are a rat,

You never seem too harming,

You're as graceful as a cat.

And as you'll never know that I am thinking about you,

I'll admit that someday, somehow,

Mayhap I fell in love with you

x

_I love you_

**I love you too**

x


End file.
